Mi Primer Amor
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Optimus Prime, es un cybertroniano sparkling de ocho años de edad. Y tras un viaje de negocios, los padres de este pequeño lo dejan a solas, con una adorable y tierna niñera.


_**Mientras actualizo las historias…**_

* * *

_Mi primer amor._

Ella era encantadora. ¡Qué digo encantadora! Ella era una de las femmes más bonitas de Cybertron. Pero de eso no me daba cuanta. Yo la encontraba bonita –ocurría que lo era extremadamente-. Esto no era más que una coincidencia. Tenía una sonrisa adorable y ópticos acariciadores. Soñaba con ella. Hace unas semanas, mis padres decidieron que yo necesitaba una niñera. Ellos estaban muy ocupados y apenas y tenían tiempo para mí. Hasta mi tío Ratchet no tenía tiempo para mí.

Y ahí entro ella… cuando la vi, me quede paralizado… no sabía qué hacer, entonces mi padre hablo:

-Optimus, te presento a tu niñera…- se hizo a un lado para poder dejarla pasar-… Arcee.

Cuando Arcee se agacho enfrente de mí, podía sentir una electricidad que viajaba por todo mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Hola, Optimus, soy Arcee pero me puedes decir Cee… espero que tú y yo seamos buenos amigos…- dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa que ponía a mi chispa dar varios galopes, después se paró y se dirigió a mi padre-… no se preocupe señor Prime, cuidare muy bien de él mientras ustedes estén fuera.

-Lo sabemos, confiamos en ti Arcee.- dijo mi papá Carrick.

-Si algo pasa o necesitas nuestra ayuda, llama al comunicador que está en el refrigerador, y también ahí están los horarios de Optimus - dijo mi mamá Grace, quien se acercó a mí y me cargo y luego me entrego a Arcee.

Ella era calientita, me acorruque en su pecho, creo que me agradara tenerla de niñera después de todo. Espero que mamá y papá no tengan nunca tiempo para mí, así hay más Arcee y más mejor paso tiempo con ella.

-Grace, amor, tenemos que irnos- papá dijo, mientras agarraba las maletas.

-Está bien, adiós mi pequeño- dijo mamá quien me planto un beso en la frente.

-Adiós Optimus…- ahora papa me dio el beso en la frente-… no hagas travesuras mientras estemos fuera, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- conteste yo y agarre el servo de papá, el me hacia el típico dedo acusador como de costumbre.

-Adiós, señores Prime-contesto Arcee mientras cerraba la puerta.

Mamá y Papá no regresaran en un buen tiempo, y más porque ellos saldrían unos días a la ciudad de Phoenix y eso significaba que Arcee y yo podríamos jugar un buen rato. Pero como típicas niñeras, ellas siempre traen a alguien para hacerles compañía, y lo que no sabía era que eso sucedería…

* * *

Arcee estaba sentada en el sofá, masajeándose con unas amigas, mientras que yo estaba sentado jugando con mis cubos y mi tigre de felfa, al lado tenía mi cubo de energon de bajo grado, Arcee me lo había hecho y tenía que decir que estaba delicioso. Ella era la mejor niñera de todas, ojala me gustaría tener la misma edad que Arcee, así ella y yo podemos estar juntos como mis papás, ambos siempre estaban juntos, abrazándose, tomándose de los servos y como hacían mis papás, darse de besos. Pero de nuevo, yo era menor de edad, y Arcee, una adolescente.

Hash, odio ser pequeño, ojala fuera mayor.

-Hay, ese chico.- oí a Arcee hablar, ella seguí con enviando mensaje con una amiga, pero no sabía con quién se estaba enviando mensajes.

-Ashee- dije para poder llamar su atención.

Arcee vacilo un momento antes de desviar la mirada del celular, hasta que alzo la vista y lo hizo a un lado.-Sí, Optimus ¿qué sucede pequeño?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba del sofá y como hace rato se arrodillo en frente de mí pero estaba vez me acaricio mi cabeza.

-Tengo hambre- vale, no sabía que decir, solo quería que me pusiera atención, casi toda la media hora que estábamos, ella se la pasaba con su celular, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue eso.

-Está bien, mi pequeña chispa- contesto ella quien luego agarro mi cubo y se fue a la cocina a prepararme otro cubo de bajo grado.

Como me decían mis papas, yo era demasiado joven para entender cosas de adultos, en especial el amor. Sí, yo era pequeño, pero podía entender cosas que los adultos no veían, pero si estuvieran en mi lugar lo verían muy claro… y era como amar.

¿Decírselo? Antes la muerte. ¿Entonces? Probárselo.

Un sonido me saco de mis inocentes pensamientos. Y ese sonido fue que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y tan poco sabia era que esa persona que llamaba a la puerta era mi competencia con Arcee.

-Oh, ya llego, ten Optimus- dijo Arcee quien salió disparada como una bala cuando tocaron la puerta y me puso el biberón de energon de bajo grado enfrente de mí.

Note que Arcee se paró en la puerta y se vio en un espejo por unos segundos para ver si se veía bien, y en mi opinión, se veía hermosa, y más con esos grandes y azules ópticos azul alineados purpura que ella tenía, y más cuando su armadura brillaba debajo de las luces térmicas de mi casa.

-Ok, ningún rasguño en la armadura, labios suaves, y claro pintados con plata, armadura sedada y pintada, y mejillas rosadas… ok, ok, ok, ¿tú que dices Optimus, me veo bien?- me pregunta Cee dirigiéndose a mí.

Yo solo inclino un poco mi cabeza y le sonrió. Al parecer ella lo tomo como un _Sí_.

Arcee se puso recta ante la puerta y dejo escapar un largo suspiro, ¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?; Antes de que el destino pudiera responder, ella abre la puerta y enfrente de ella aparece un gran mecanismo de color azul cielo que estaba recargado sobre la entrada de la puerta y tiene un ramo de flores… Oh, no.

-¡Magnus!- exclamo ella con felicidad lazándose al mecanismo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lanzándolo en un abrazo apasionado.

-Hola, Arcs. Chromia me dijo que hoy te tocaba turno de niñera, y bueno, pensé en venir a visitarte- contesto el mecanismo entregándole un ramo de flores. Ella las acepto y le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante; lo cual hizo que el mecanismo se sonrojara.

Pero, ¿Quién es este mecanismo? Y ¿Por qué le regala flores a mi futura (y quizás) esposa y novia? Pero quien se cree. No dejare que me arrebate a mi Arcee con un simple ramo de flores… No; tal vez yo sea pequeño, pero se lo que sucede a mí alrededor, y también, ser pequeño tienes sus ventajas, ejemplo: Ser travieso. Miro al mecanismo de reojo, veo que se está sonrojando ante la radiante sonrisa que le da mi niñera. Entonces empiezan de nuevo a hablar…

-¿Como sabias en que casa estaba?- mi niñera quería saber. Era obvio que ella cuidaba a varios espumosos, aparte de mi.

-Como dije- agarro el servo libre que ella tenía suelta- contacte a Moonracer, y ella me dio la lista de los horarios de los espumosos a los que ibas a cuidar… vi la dirección y bueno- se encoje de hombros- me tienes aquí.

-Awww, tu siempre me andas encontrando- responde Cee, haciendo un gesto de que pase a la casa. ¿En serio? ¡Dejarlo pasar a mi casa! Esto puede mejorar. -Hay casi lo olvido- Arcee cerró la puerta y me cargo en sus brazos- Magnus, este es Optimus, es el hijo de los Prime, voy a acostarlo a dormir, y luego podemos invitar a los demás- ¿Los demás? Significaban que otras personas vendrían a mi casa. Creo que me va a dar un ataque.

* * *

Arcee empezó a arrullarme en sus brazos, me tarareaba una linda canción de cuna que empezaba a darme sueño. Sabía que si me dormía, ella estaría sola con Magnus y con otras personas allá abajo. _No debía dormirme, no debía dormirme_. Repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No. Me resiste ante la canción de cuna que Arcee cantaba; sentía que mis parpados empezaban a cerrarse, y un bostezo escapaba de mis labios. Rápidamente, sentía algo suave y caliente debajo de mí. Una presión se hizo en mi frente. Ella me beso. -Descansa, mi dulce Optimus… sueño con los angelitos.

Con eso, caí en un sueño profundo. Escuche algo rechinando, y mi cuarto se llenó de oscuridad. Y solo soñaba, a Arcee y yo de adultos.

_-¡Beso, beso, beso!_

Los gritos y la fuerte música que venían de la sala de mi casa, me despertaron de mi sueño. Vi mi reloj interno y note que eran las doce de la noche. Mis papás probablemente ya habían llegado a Phoenix, y mi tío Ratchet estaría en su casa trabajando. Note que varios cybertronianos empezaban a gritar y repetir la misma palabra. Me levante de mi cama y baje las escaleras, me aferre a mi tigre de felfa cuando vi a dos mecanismo que estaban apoyados en el marco de mi puerta. A su lado, había dos femmes con las cuales, estaban coqueteando. Uno de los mecanismos noto mi presencia. -Oigan miren…- me señalo-… al parecer alguien dio a luz a un niño- bromeo.

-Ironhide, deja al pequeño en paz- lo regaño una femme de armadura azul cromado.

-¡Vamos, Chromia! Solo bromeaba- contesto un mecanismo de armadura roja con toques plateados.

-Sideswipe, cállate. No defiendas a Hide por sus estúpidas bromas- regaño una femme similar a la otra, excepto que ella tenía toques de color, verde menta.

-Tranquilízate Moonracer, luego ellos querrán que le hagamos favores- contesto la femme, llamada Chromia.

Vi como los cuatro cybertronianos empezaron a pelearse entre sí. Yo baje lentamente las escaleras, y me asome por la pared, para ver mi sala. En ella se encontraban otros cybertronianos sentados en los muebles. Estaban Arcee, y ese idiota de Magnus, enfrente de ellos, estaban otros dos cybertronianos, uno de armadura amarilla mostaza, y otro de plata con toques azules. -Y después de saltarnos la clase de ciencias, nos fuimos a la cancha y jugamos futbol con los de tercer año. Ni crea el profe Drake que me quedare escuchando su aburrido informe, de los estereotipos de no sé qué madre, guay- dijo el mech de color plata, bebiendo su cubo de energon.

-Jajaja, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Mirage. Valió la pena saltarse la clase, ¿por qué no te saltas la clase la próxima vez con nosotros, Magnus?-

-No, lo siente, viejo. Pero ya me tienen sentenciado, una clase más, y me suspende, Sunstreaker- contesto Magnus.

-¿Qué dices tú, Arcs?-

-Mmm, perdón Sunny, pero ya me mandaron tres reportes; uno más, y me suspenden igual- Arcee le contesto.

Los cuatro empezaron a reír y hacerse bromas. Me sentía un poco solo, al sentirme de nuevo invisible. Mis padres solo me ponen atención cuando les importa, y Arcee era quien entraba a mi vida, y sentía que era especial. Pero, de nuevo, a nadie le importo. Decido ir me de regreso a mi habitación, y ver caricaturas. Cuando estaba a punto de pisar el último escalón: -¿Optimus?-

Miro por encima de mi pequeño hombro, y veo a Arcee en el marco de la pared, asomada. Sus amigos: Ironhide, Sides, Mia y Moon, le ponen atención a la escena. -Optimus, ¿qué haces despierto?- me pregunta al tiempo que sube las escaleras.

-¿Ese es el niño que cuidas?- Hide le pregunta, mientras abraza a Mia.

Arcee le asiente. -Sí. Creo que ya deben ir se; mañana me toca turno en la ferretería con Mia y Moon, y no quiero llegar tarde.- contesto ella mientras me cargaba en sus brazos. Estaba enojado, pero, me gustaba cuando estaba cerca de su pecho.

-Oh, Arcee, ¿tienes que estar bromeando? Ándale, si fue algo que hizo Magnus, entonces que se vaya él, no nosotros- Hide se puso detrás de Arcee en las escaleras. Note como el mech coloco su servo sobre su cadera- Yo puedo ocupar el lugar de Magnus- ronroneo.

Ashee le negó con la cabeza- Magnus no hizo nada, y tú tampoco lo harás.- se alejó bruscamente de él, y camino hasta mi cuarto.

Vi que Arcee aún seguía observando la ventana. Desde que nos mantuvimos aquí en mi cuarto, la note triste. Pero no sé porque razón. Sabía que sus amigos empezaron a ir se a sus propias casas, unos minutos después. El idiota de Magnus, había subido aquí, para despedirse de ella. Cuando él le iba a dar un beso, Arcee se alejó de él. Vi la confusión en el rostro del mech, empezó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella le respondió que sí. Estuvieron hablando durante unos minutos, hasta que él noto que tenía que regresar a su casa. Se despidieron por segunda vez, y Arcee lo acompaño a la puerta. Yo me quede esperándola, cuando regreso, note que algunas gotas de lubricante, empezaban acumularse en sus ojos. Ella agito sus manos en su rostro, como si tratara de que las lágrimas calientes, no cayeran por sus mejillas.

Me sentía mal por ella; quería ayudar, pero, no sabía que estaba pasando. Arcee se sentó junto a mi lado en la cama. Encendió el televisor, y puso mi programa favorito. Nos quedamos viendo mi programa un buen rato, hasta que Arcee cayó sobre mi cama, y se quedó dormida. No dejaba de mirarla cada rato. Era muy hermosa, y más, ahora que estaba sobre mi cama. Mi programa _La amistad y el amor _paso un capitulo repetido que ya había visto. Decidí acostarme al lado de Arcee y verlo. Cuando el programa termino, pasaron otro capítulo repetido, el cual me gustaba. En una escena, el chico ve que la chica está dormida, y aprovecha la situación para poder besarla, cuando lo hace, la chica despierta de su siesta, y hace como si nada hubiera pasado. Volteo a ver a mi niñera, que aún seguía durmiendo. Y si…

Como el chico, me levanto de mi lugar, y me arrodillo enfrente de Arcee. Agarro su rostro entre mis pequeñas manos, y me acerco a sus labios. Vacile un momento en besarla, pero entonces, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos. Me quede en la misma posición por unos segundos, y me aleje para recuperar el aliento. Whoa… sus labios eran muy suaves... como el tercio pelo. Repetí la misma acción, muchas veces; en algunas ocasiones, exageraba un poquito, pero, valió la pena. Moví mis labios con los suyos, varias veces. Disfrutaba mucho de este momento. Uno de mis amigos tenía un hermano mayor, y lo habíamos visto junto con su novia, besarse muchas veces. Para mi amigo era asqueroso, pero, yo pensaba lo contrario. Era de seguro lindo tener una pareja que te acompañara siempre. Y ahora, se cómo se siente.

Me aleje de ella cuando escuche que empezaba a despertar. Apague la TV y fingí hacerme el dormido. Escuche el crujido que formo la armadura de Arcee al levantarse. Sentí algo suave y cálido que envolvía mi cuerpo, me arropo y me planto un beso en la frente. -Descansa Optimus.

Vi como salió de mi cuarto, y se llenaba de oscuridad.

* * *

Varios años después…

Salí del salón de clases con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Había calificado de nuevo, como el mejor alumno de la clase. Yo, Optimus Prime, era el mejor de todos. Vi a la salida de la escuela, a mis compañeros Jazz y Prowl que me esperaban con sus novias en la entrada. Yo, era el único que no tenía pareja.

-¡Oye, Prime! Tardaste viejo-

-Lo siento. Es que el profe Trion me pidió que viera unas cosas- explique.

-Como sea… iremos con las chicas a Maccadama, ¿quieres venir? Tal vez te encontremos a una nena- intento animarme.

_Para mí, mi única nena es Arcee. A quien no he visto en casi, diez años_. -No se… tengo trabajo que hacer-

-Oh, vamos Prime. Necesitas relajarte- intento Prowl a que le entrara a la parranda.

Pensé por unos minutos. Mis padres estaban en su segunda luna de miel, y la tarea la entregaríamos hasta la próxima semana. La sala de los registros estaba cerrada por remodelación. Mi viejo amigo, Ratchet, estaba dando clases en Gygax, y volvería en la noche. -Bien- me encogí de hombros, y nos fuimos caminando hasta Maccadama.

Cuando llegamos, mis amigos buscaron una mesa cerca de una ventana, con vista a la ciudad. Jazz y Prowl me dejaron solo con sus novias, mientras iban en busca de unas bebidas. Note que ellas me miraban de vez en cuando, yo no las tomaba en cuenta. Mire al mi alrededor del bar, y solo podía ver a varios mecanismos y femmes que empezaban a beber.

-¡Oh, sí, papá! Para que veas que, yo, soy, el mejor, cabron. El-me-jor, señores-

Volteo a ver a la entrada del bar, y veo a ocho cybertronianos que entraron al local. Entraron cinco mechas y tres femmes. No sé, pero, se me hacían familiares. Se podía ver que eran universitarios, igual que yo y mis compañeros, parecían adultos, pero eran jóvenes. Las femmes que entraron, venían riendo entre sí. Una era de armadura azul cromado, y otra similar a ella, pero, con toques verde menta. Luego entro, una femme de armadura azul marino con el marco rosa… esperen. ¿Arcee?

Observe mejor. No lo podía creer. Arcee. Era Arcee. Eso significaba que ellos eran los amigos que ella llevo a mi casa, cuando me cuido. Vi a todos, y supe quiénes eran. Hasta el idiota de Magnus estaba allí. Vi a todos ellos y no lo podía aun creer. Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Moonracer, Chromia y Arcee caminaron asía donde se encontraba nuestra mesa, pensé que tal vez se iban a sentar con nosotros pero luego note como doblaron asía la derecha y se sentaron del otro lado. Podía escuchar las carcajadas y risas que los cybertronianos provocaban de las femmes. Jazz y Prowl llegaron a buen momento, pusieron las bebidas enfrentes de nosotros y comenzamos a beber de ellos. Arrugue la cara en reacción al asco -Pedí de bajo grado, no de alto grado Jazz-

-Lo siento Prime, pero me dijeron que no había de bajo grado, si no me crees ve tú a comprobarlo-

De mala gana me levante de mi asiento y me acerca a la barra de bebidas. El cantinero que me atendió era un mech. Le pregunte si había energon de bajo grado y me contesto que no. Insistí una y otra vez pero me contestaba lo mismo. Hice un mohín y decidí que debía regresar a mi lugar.

-Disculpa, pero, ¿no tiene bajo grado?

Mire por encima de mi hombro y vi a Arcee parada a unos centímetros de mí. El cantinero se dio la vuelta y miro a Arcee con una mirada dura, pero se suavizo cuando ella sonrió tiernamente. -A-a- de-deje-jeme ver, se-señorita- titubeo el mech antes de alejarse con un alineado purpura en sus mejillas.

Arcee miro por el rabillo de su ojo y me sonrió. Ya podía sentir el energon que empezaba a acumularse en mis mejillas. -Hola

-Ho-hola-

Ella se apoyó en la barra de bebidas y me miro coquetamente. -Me llamo Arcee, y ¿tú?

Ok cálmate Optimus, cálmate. Respire profundo. -Me llamo, Optimus- conteste.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -¿Optimus? ¿Optimus Prime?- pregunto dudosa.

Me sonroje un poco y vacile en asentir. Note como ella analizo cada parte de mi cuerpo, sonreí cuando ella me dijo con el apodo que me puso cuando era mi niñera.

Cuando el cantinero regreso, Arcee le dedico una tierna sonrisa y él se alejó torpemente. Arcee y yo estuvimos por un tiempo conversando. Me conto sobre lo que hizo durante los últimos diez años, y también que había empezado la universidad a joven edad. Le pregunte si Magnus y ella eran pareja, gracias a dios me dijo que ellos terminaron hace mucho tiempo, la relación tuvo un poco de problemas y decidieron que era mejor quedar como amigos. Ambos notamos como nuestros amigos nos observaban, pero no los tomamos en cuenta. Entonces, así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que notamos que eran casi las nueve de la noche, los dos nos retiramos y un poco pasados de la bebida. Acompañe a Arcee hasta su casa, ella vivía en un lujoso departamento y no lo iba a negar, era espectacular.

-No quieres ¿entrar un rato?- me pregunto cariñosamente.

Oh, se adonde llevaba esto. Con mucho gusto entre y ella sirvió dos copas y me entrego la mía. Ambos platicamos un poco y entonces, nos besamos. Y, no creo que tenga que describir que es lo que paso después de eso… o ¿sí? Mmm… no. Solo diré, que a la mañana siguiente despertamos en ese mismo lugar desnudo. Esa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y no tenía comparación… mire asía abajo y sonreí al ver a Arcee acostada sobre mi tórax descubierto. Ella se acorruco cada vez más asía mí. ¿Habría algo mejor que esto? Para mí, no.

* * *

_**R&F plis ;)**_


End file.
